Patent Literature 1 describes a sound production device for a vehicle. In the sound production device described in Patent Literature 1, a front surface of a speaker is covered by a cover having a sound emission hole. In a case where a sound production device is mounted inside of, for example, a front bumper of a vehicle, there is a concern that a flow of water may pass through the sound emission hole and impact a diaphragm of the speaker during high-pressure car washing or snow may enter the sound emission hole. Therefore, a shielding wall is provided on the cover to receive the flow of water or snow oriented from the sound emission hole to a sound-production member. In addition, the shielding wall is disposed to face the diaphragm.